Alpha and Omega: In the Squared Circle
by Metallica1147
Summary: One night, Runt and Stinky wonder in Jasper Park's ranger house and discover the WWE. This leads to a brand new interest. But will it go too far? What type of adventure could the boys get themselfs into by just watching wrestling? Read on to find out!


_Here is a new Crossover idea I've had for quite a while now. I wasn't fully sure how I was going to make it work, but the idea finally came to mind last night. I hope you guys enjoy! :)_

**Alpha and Omega: In the Squared Circle**

**Chapter 1: The Discovery**

It's been lazy for the Omegas for quite sometime in Jasper Park. But then again, any days for Omegas are quite lazy unless they need to keep the peace, which hasn't been needed for some time now. So they needed to find some activates to keep them occupied. Some activates included Log Sliding, playing in the mud, and even pretending to be Alphas as they would hunt squirrels, but just for fun as not for the kill. However, one little Omega isn't exactly having much fun in this time off. That little guy is the smallest of Omegas, Runt. As much as he loves to Log Slide, play in the mud, and at lease tries his best, but not good enough effort, and pretending to be a hunter, it all got tiresome for the little guy. He wanted something new and exciting. But what could he find that's new and more excite than something like Log Sliding does?

One day, Runt was just laying down in the den, looking very bored out of his mind, and looking like he's about to die of boredom. His parents walk in and see his son lying there.

"Runt, why are you laying there?" his mother asked.

"There's nothing exciting to do around here anymore," he answered.

"What, log sliding with your old man ran its course?" Humphrey asked, with a chuckle.

"In a way, yeah, it has actually."

"Aw, come on, Runt. There is always something happening here in Jasper."

"But I've seen everything already, and I don't have wrinkles like you guys yet!"

"I highly doubt that,"

"We have wrinkles?" asked Kate.

"Can I go exploring where the humans usually are here at Jasper? I promise I won't go anywhere else!"

"I don't know, Runt," says Kate. "It seems awfully dangerous."

"I'll be real careful! I'll be back before sundown. Pleeeeeease?"

"What do you think Humphrey?"

Humphrey put a paw on his chin, pondering for a brief moment. "Well, I suppose you can just for today. But if you're not back by sundown you're grounded!"

"Alright!"

Runt runs out the den with a burst of energy, all ready to explore what's out there! But despite putting in a few hours of exploring, he still wasn't satisfied. There were less things to do in the area where the humans were, and he couldn't interact with any humans due to he could easily be picked up and taken away at his age. The sun was slowly going down, and there was just nothing else to explore. But before he left, he saw a small house from the corner of his eye. Two humans wearing similar outfits, holding bottles in their hands, and was leaving the house while walking in a funny fashion. They left the door wide open with the lights on, and trying to get in their car but seemed to pass out trying to open the door. Runt walked up to the unconscious humans and sniffed them and their bottles, and they had a horrible smell. The bottles said, "Budweiser." Runt had no clue what it was, but he didn't want to find out.

He walked inside carefully, incase anymore humans with terrible breath were still inside, but it looked like the coast was clear. He looked around other than a frost desk, a map of Jasper Park, a couch with a chair, and a television that was turned on. The young wolf examined the colorful box with flashing images. He looked amazed. He's seen a television before when his family was at that gas station last Christmas, but that one wasn't on. He walked closer to it, looking like he was in a trance of some sort. That was broken, however, when he stepped on the TV remote and the channel was changed. This made Runt jump a little as the television changed channels at the blink of an eye. He looked at the remote and pressed the same button to see if it would do it again. And so it did. It amused the little Omega as he kept pressing it to see what this contraception would give him. He channel surfed for a few seconds until he got to the USA channel, and that's when this came on the television.

watch?v=t_eoh6vpxnU

And after the amazing intro, it cut to the arena, and on the front stage where the wrestlers would come out and make their entrance, fireworks rained down, exploding all over as a small Pyro firework show for the thousands of fans at attendance to kick off the show as they always do. The fans where cheering loud, all hyped up for the show, and Runt was just sitting there, eyes wide, looking like he just found the meaning of life. Because to him right now in this very moment, the meaning of life right in front of him!

"Welcome to WWE Monday Night Raw! Live at Phoenix Arizona!" said Michael Cole, one of the three announcers on the television.

Runt was still sitting in shock and awe from what he was watching. He had no idea what was in store for him tonight. Or in this case right now as a matter of fact. Things were settled down a little bit after the Pyro, but then things got even louder as what sounded like the classic song, "Ride Of The Valkyries" by Richard Wanger started to play, but after about three seconds of the song, it turned into a rock version of it. From ramp where the wrestlers came out a man who looked about 5 ft'10, had long light brown hair, and a full bread came out, and holy crap, from any part of the world you could hear fans cheering, pointing their index fingers high in the air and going, "YES! YES! YES!" The fans were going crazy over WWE Superstar, Daniel Bryan!

"YES! YES! YES!" Daniel Bryan went, as he made his way to the ring along with the WWE Universe chanting "YES!" with him.

"Well, its no question why Daniel Bryan is out here right now," said Michael Cole. "As we take you folks at home back to last night at the Money in the Bank pay-per-view where Daniel Bryan went one on one with Randy Orton for the WWE World Heavyweight Champion."

As the replay of last night was showing, the announcers were explaining what happened during what was being shown on TV.

"That's right, Cole," said the second announcer, WWE Hall of Famer, Jerry "The King" Lawyer. "Daniel Bryan clearly had the match won, but then out of nowhere Batista came out to interfere in the match, and got Randy Orton disqualified. And even though Daniel Bryan won the match, we all know that the title can't change hands over a disqualified, and Randy Orton is still the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. No doubt The Authority; Triple H and his wife Stephanie sent him down."

"Oh Wah! Wah! Wah!" mocked the third announcer, JBL (John Bradshaw Layfield). "Cry me a river, why don't you? Sent by The Authority or not, Batista did what was Best of Business last night!"

"I don't think the WWE Universe thinks that was, 'Best of Business' last night, John. This isn't the first time Daniel Bryan gets screwed out of getting his hands on the WWE World Heavyweight Champion."

Daniel Bryan grabbed the microphone, its no question he had something to say about last night. Although it was hard for me to say a single word as the WWE fans were still chanting "YES!" over and over again, not letting up one bit even after the song has ended and Bryan was already in the ring. Bryan was able to settle down the crowd, and he was finally able to start talking.

"Everyone clearly already watched the footage from last night," he said. "I don't like it; you fans don't like it, so now that we got that out of the way, lets just cut the crap! Randy Orton! I challenge you to a rematch from last night for that championship, right here, right now!"

The fans started to cheer, that's a match they want to see, but more immortally it's a match they want to see Daniel Bryan win. Daniel waited in the ring for Orton to show his face. Theme music started to play, but it wasn't Randy Orton's. The song "King of Kings" by Motorhead started to play, which of course meant The Authority was coming out. The Authority; Stephanie McMahon Helmsley, and her husband, the COO (Chief Operating Officer) of the WWE, "The Cerebral Assassin," "The King of Kings," "The Game," Hunter Hearst Helmsley, but better known as his ring name, Triple H. Unlike Daniel Bryan, The Authority got the opposite reaction as everyone in the arena was booing them. They didn't down to the ring, but Triple H had a microphone in hand, and started talking to Daniel Bryan from the stage as the music started to fade away.

"Did I hear you right, just now?" asked Triple H. "You want a rematch against Randy Orton for the WWE World Heavyweight Champion tonight?" As he said that, the fans begin to chant "YES!" once again. There is no stopping the WWE Universe once they get going. "Is that what you fans want?" The fans begin to cheer even louder now and saying Yes even louder than before now. "Well, I'm sorry Daniel, but that's just not going to happen tonight." And now the fans begin to boo Triple H even more now, as they clearly don't agree with his decision.

"But I'll tell you want, Daniel. Randy is here tonight, and he's ready to compete. So how about tonight in the Main Event, it'll be you VS Randy Orton...and Batista in a two on one Handicap Match."

More boos came his way, as the WWE Universe now started to chant Daniel Bryan's other catchphrase.

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

While crossing their arms back and forth like a baseball umpire saying safe. And now The Authority was just becoming annoyed as usual by the fans, as Daniel Bryan just standing in the ring with a smile on his face from the way these fans are giving it to Triple H.

"Give the people what they want, Hunter," said Daniel. "And give me my rematch! YES! YES! YES! YES!"

"I'm not going to do that. If you want your rematch, you're going to have to earn it. And I'll figure that out later, but as for your match tonight, the fans are right. Putting someone like you, a B+ player up against two A+ players just wouldn't be fair. So you have until the end of the night to find yourself a tag team partner. But if you can't find someone, then it'll remain a Handicap match. Good luck."

Triple H's theme began to play again and went backstage. Daniel Bryan didn't have a lot of time to find a tag team partner, but he knew he needed to find one soon.

Back to where Runt is, he finally snapped out of his little trance, but the young wolf was simply amazed. He's never seen something so amazing, so epic, and just so awesome in his entire life! Even though he's only being alive for a small time now, this was still the most incredible thing he's ever seen. But what amazed him the most was Daniel Bryan, WWE's Ultimate Underdog. He was wowed by how loud the fans were cheering for this one man, and while he may be the smallest, he was still ready for a fight. He couldn't wait to see Daniel's match later that night. But just then, the door opened with a loud squeak. Runt jumped, and hid under the couch incase it was one of those humans. But to his surprise it wasn't one of the rangers, or even a human. It was his older brother, Stinky.

"Runt! Where are you?" he asked.

"Stinky!" Runt said, as he got out under the couch. "Its only you."

"Mom and dad sent me to come and get you before sundown. They're starting to get worried."

"Oh no! I totally lost track of time."

"What have you been doing here anyways? Isn't this where those human rangers live?"

"Well, yeah, but they're knocked out outside, I found them that way. Then I found the door open with the lights and the television on. I discovered this amazing thing on it though!"

Runt took his older brother to the couch and pointed to the television to where Raw was on. "Look at this, Stinky!" he said. "I found this program these humans do. They call it WWE Monday Night Raw, or just wrestling I think."

Stinky looks at the TV as he sees men in tights wrestling with one another. He gave a weird look to the television, and then to his brother and said, "Runt, this looks very idiotic."

"Aw, come on, bro! I really think you'll like it if you watch more. And besides you haven't seen Daniel Bryan yet!"

"Who's Daniel Bryan?"

"He's this human who I think is trying to reach Alpha status I think, and trying to challenge the main Alpha Randy Orton to a wrestling match to be pack leader...I think. But even though he's smaller compared to the Alpha, he's still not going to give up! But now he has to face two Alphas later tonight unless he can find a partner to help."

"Runt, you do know that humans don't run in packs right?"

"Well I don't know how else to explain it. I'm not a human! But please, Stinky. Let's stay and watch. I want to find out if Daniel Bryan can win or not!"

"Well how long will it be?"

"...I don't know that to be honest."

"Then we better leave now or else-"

Before Stinky could finish his sentence, a loud roar came out of the television. The older wolf turned his head to look what was going on, and on the TV a woman with long black hair, pale white skin, and wearing black and purple women wrestling outfit with a black leather jacket holding a championship belt walked up. The wrestling bell rang, and ring announcer who announces the wrestlers names as they come out announced, "And her opponent, from Norwich, England, the WWE Divas Champion, Paige!" Stinky eyes widen as they turned into big red hearts. Runt looked at his older brother, waving his paw in front of his face, but he clearly focused more on Paige.

"Stinky?" Runt asked. "What's wrong, bro?"

Stinky put his paw on his little brother's chin, and turned it to the television. Runt looked at what he was looking at, and just like his older brother, the little Omega was love struck. The two brothers started to watch the wrestling match with Paige, and just like that, they got lost for the rest of the night. Their eyes were glued to the television as they watched Raw. The both of them were having so much fun form just watching this one program as they would cheer, boo, react to everything as the fans over there watching it live were doing as well. They sat, and watched every single wrestling match that was shown that night, talking about the wrestlers they saw in the ring, and who they like and didn't like from what they saw.

Two hours and forty minutes into the show, it was finally time for the Main Event. Randy Orton and Batista VS Daniel Bryan and his partner, if he had one. Theme music started to play; it clearly wasn't Daniel's song as "Evolution" by Motorhead began to play. The bell rang, and the announcer announced the wrestlers' names.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, at a combined weight of 513 lbs., 'The Animal,' Batista, and the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, 'The Viper,' Randy Orton. Evolution!"

The fans begin to boo, as the WWE Universe are showing their clearly not afraid to voice their opinion. They held up homemade signs, some where of Daniel Bryan, some said "YES! YES! YES!", others had a picture of a dead viper showing that fan doesn't like Randy very much, and of course a sign that said "Bootista" instead of Batista.

"So that's Randy Orton?" asked Stinky.

"Yeah, and I don't like him!" said Runt. "Evolution sounds like a bunch of cheaters if you ask me."

"Cheaters? But there is the honor of winning if you just cheat?"

"I guess to them, those two big belts gold Randy is holding sounds like its more important than having honor."

Randy and Batista stood tall in the ring as the fans contained to booed them. They each had a look on their faces, angry, and annoyed. A face that said, "We demand your respect!" But clearly they weren't going to be given any respect by any fan in the crowd tonight. The song faded away, and then new theme music began to play It was the song these fans been waiting to hear, it was Daniel Bryan's theme! The boos quickly became into loud cheers as the underdog came onto the stage.

"And their opponents, first, from Aberdeen, Washington, weighing in at 210 lbs. Daniel Bryan!"

The fans went wild for Daniel Bryan, and once again began to chant, "YES! YES! YES!" Daniel made his way down to the ring, chanting along with the WWE Universe. Runt stood up on his hind legs, and now he started to point his little paws in the air and chant, "YES! YES! YES!" Stinky looked at his little brother with a weird face.

"What in the world are you doing?" Stinky asked.

"I'm chanting for Daniel Bryan!" he answered. "This is his catchphrase. YES! YES! YES!"

Stinky looked at Daniel Bryan, and back to this brother. "You know he's going to lose right?"

"Wait what?"

"Well, yeah! I mean just look at him, and look at Evolution. He doesn't stand a chance against them all by himself. Daniel Bryan has the body of an Omega, and Evolution clearly look like Alphas."

"You told me humans don't run in wolf packs,"

"I did, but I'm giving an example you can understand. So just sit down and clam down, because Daniel Bryan doesn't stand a chance."

"NO! NO! NO!" Runt changed while moving his arms along with the NO chants.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Well for one, I'm chanting Daniel Bryan's other catchphrase while I'm disagreeing with you on the outcome of his match. NO! NO! NO!"

"Face it, Runt. Unless his guy picked a good tag team partner, he's not going to win."

Back to the Raw arena, Daniel Bryan was outside the ring. He may have a lot of guts, but he knew getting in that ring alone wasn't the smart idea. He pointed to the stage as new theme music began to play. The crowd reacted. It was a mixed reaction as all of the children and women cheered, but all of the adult male fans booed. A man ran out with a burst of energy as he stood on stage. He had a green baseball cap on that said, "You Can't See Me!" had a green T-shirt on that said, "Never Give Up!", wore green armbands and wristbands that said, "Cenation," and didn't have the usual wrestling tights on in the lower area, but instead green camouflage, and black sneakers.

"And his partner," said the announcer. "From West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in that 251lbs. John Cena!"

Cena stood tall, as he gave a salute like a US Solider like he always does, pointed his arm out, and ran into the ring along side Daniel Bryan to began the match with him against Evolution. The bell rang but already there was chaos in the ring as Cena and Bryan were punching Orton and Batista over and over again. The referee was trying to restore order, but Cena, Bryan, and the WWE fans were too hyped and excited to stop now. Evolution tried to fight back, but the momentum of these two men was just unstoppable at the moment. Cena and Bryan threw their opponents of the ring, and did a little showboating in the ring for the fans as Cena took off his hat and shirt, and threw it in the crowd. Evolution became very frustrated. They wanted Daniel Bryan alone so they could do serious damage, but now with John Cena here to help, that's going to become a problem.

Back at Jasper, it was now Stinky that was getting all excited for wrestling. He became a happy little wolf as soon as he saw John Cena.

"Did you see that?" he asked his little brother. "Wow! John Cena looks like a real wrestler. A true Alpha type of leader!"

"What do you mean, 'a real wrestler?'" asked Runt, as he raises an eyebrow.

"I've told you just now, Daniel Bryan wouldn't stand a chance against Evolution. But now that he has John Cena to help, he's sure to win."

"I bet you Daniel Bryan could win!"

"Please, he's an Omega like you. He just wouldn't stand a chance against Alphas like John Cena or Evolution."

"I'll show you what an Omega can do!"

Runt tackled his older brother down on to the floor as they began wrestling and tussling with one another in front of the TV. They both bicker at each other, arguing who's better between Cena and Bryan. Stinky put his little brother in a headlock, squeezing Runt's head with his little arms as on the television, Cena also put Randy in a headlock.

"Give up, yet?" asked Stinky.

"NO! NO! NO!" shouted Runt. "And PU! No wonder our parents named you Stinky. You reek right now!"

"Hey! Shut up!"

Runt got out of the headlock, grabbed his older brother, and was able to lift him up, and Suplxed him hard onto the ground. Stinky rolled onto his belly, but then Runt grabbed Stinky's left arm, put it in between his lower lets to trap it there, and using his own front arms to put his older brother in a different kind of headlock. On the television, Daniel Bryan was doing the same exact move on Batista, but he calls it, "The YES! Lock." Runt had a tight grip around Stinky's face, pulling it back.

"Now, do YOU give up yet?" Runt asked his older brother.

"Never!" shouted Stinky. "I will never give up!"

All of a sudden, the sound of the ring bell began to ring. The kids paused what they were doing as they looked up at the television to see what was happening. Daniel Bryan's theme began to play, the fans were cheering, and the referee raised Cena's and Bryan's hands in the air.

"Here are you winners, by submission, Daniel Bryan and John Cena!"

Runt and Stinky jumped for joy, hugging one another, and sounding like little girls screaming as their favorite wrestlers just won the match. John Cena and Daniel Bryan stood victorious in the ring, heads up high, and celebrating with the WWE Universe as Evolution walked backstage, beaten and humiliated.

"That was so awesome!" both Stinky and Runt said at the same time.

"Epic!" shouted Runt.

"Amazing!" Stinky shouted back.

"We have to watch this again!" they said once again at the same time.

"Thank you joining us here tonight, folks!" said Michael Cole on the TV. "Have a goodnight, and we'll see you this Friday night on Smackdown!"

"That's when we can watch it again!" said Runt. "This Friday night on Smackdown."

"Dude, we have to come back here on Friday and watch more wrestling. This was the most exciting thing I've ever watched!"

"I know!" Runt began to yawn. "It was just, amazing..."

"Yeah..." Stinky followed with a yawn of his own. "It sure was..."

Runt fell to the ground, and quickly fell asleep. Stinky tried to wake up his brother, but he was too tried himself, and fell on top of his brother, also falling asleep. It was very late. It was already ten o'clock, and passed their bedtime. When they woke up in the morning, they knew they were going to be in a whole lot of trouble. But they knew it was so much worth it.


End file.
